


Thankless job

by Darkburst87



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Universe - Five Nights at Freddy's, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempted Murder, Emotional Manipulation, Eventual Relationships, Getting Together, M/M, Murder, Poor Life Choices, Possessive Behavior, Romantic trash, Rough Sex, Seduction, Shameless Smut, Someone help Jeremy, The purple guy is trash, Trust Issues, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 02:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8427319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkburst87/pseuds/Darkburst87
Summary: The purple guy has to balance his secret life with the one that is more acceptable. He learns from Scott that he won't be working his night shifts alone anymore and that it will be up to him to train his new work partner. What could go wrong?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU set in modern day where William Afton is the purple guy and he is human. He has chosen to take on a fake identity (Dave) so he could murder kids and get away with it.

It had taken him hours to clean up the storage room at Freddy fazbear's pizza but he didn't mind the extra work because he knew the importance of having a clean room and in this case he had to make sure that when he left this room that it was pristine and completely spotless. He carefully slipped off each leather glove from his hands and then he gathered up all of his used and heavily blood stained equipment. He shoved them all into a large duffle bag before he changed into clean clothes, his security guard uniform. 

He put his blood stained purple button up dress shirt, slacks and shoes into the same duffle bag before he took one final look into the room. His smile was wicked as he looked at the five animatronic suits that sat motionless and distorted against the wall in a perfect row. He felt a sense of pride that he had never felt before looking at them. He knew full well that those suits weren't empty and what was now in those suits after all it was his doing and everything had gone according to his plan. He felt confident that nobody would ever know what he had done. He then turned, his back facing the room and he turned the lights off. As he walked out of the room and into a long dark hallway he lit a cigarette. 

He walked out into the main room and then he stopped to stand infront of the stage where the children's beloved animatronics were. He thought that their eyes appeared differently then before. As though those eyes were fixed on him, searching, scanning almost as though they were trying to figure him out and see deep into his soul. He laughed it off deciding not to entertain such stupid and impossible thoughts. 

He reached into one of his pockets and pulled out a cheap looking golden badge with the name Dave scrawled on it. He pinned it to his uniform and then he looked up at the clock hanging across the room, it read: 6:00am.

The front door opened and a cheerful younger man with shaggy blonde hair waved and smiled to the other man who had smiled back lazily. 

"Dave! How's it going? You must be tired from working the night shift! I don't see how you do it." the blonde said.  
Dave reluctantly returned his smile inwardly cringing at the name he was known by..Dave. That wasn't his real name and he had his reasons for keeping his identity a secret.  
Because if anyone knew who he was, that he was actually William Afton, then he would attract unwanted attention and he couldn't have that. 

"Well somebody's gotta do it." William said nonchalantly.

"I over heard Scott talking in his office the other day. Has he told you about the new security guard yet?" the blonde asked.

William shook his head. "What new security guard?"

"I don't know his name but there's a new guy who will be working with you from now on. That's good news isn't it?" the blonde asked with a curious expression on his face as he noticed the night guard's change in body language. He noticed that his fists were clenched tightly and he seemed annoyed by the news maybe even angry. 

"Yes. That's great news. Well I'd better be on my way now." William waved goodbye to the other man before he walked out into the night.

As soon as he got into his car he felt a vibration coming from one of his pockets. It was his phone. He threw the large duffle bag into the backseat while making a mental note that he would need to burn it before he could go to sleep. William took out his phone to answer it. 

"Hello? Hello? Dave do you have a minute? I know you must be tired from working all night but.."

"Yes I have a minute. Do you have something to tell me Scott?"

"Yes I do that's why I'm calling. I have great news. I have hired another security guard and he will be working with you from now on. I expect you to train him well."

"I see." William paused before he went on, "That is great news. You can count on me."

"Great! Well enjoy your weekend and get some rest. Monday night you will start working with..Jeremy. Jeremy Fitzgerald."

William hung up on Scott. He felt absolutely drained but satisfied with how his shift had gone. He decided he had nothing to worry about. So what if he would be working with someone else? What could go wrong? 

William reached out towards the radio, his slender fingers finding the dial. A few turns later, the sounds of classic jazz filled his car.  
He put the car in reverse and left the empty, but soon to be crowded, parking lot.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy's first night at work and things don't go as he thought they would have. He hadn't expected his new work partner to take an interest in him.

Jeremy had been applying for jobs for months and he had been feeling very discouraged. Without a job he wouldn't be able to afford rent and his landlord would not have been very happy with him. It had been a week ago that he had spoken with a man named Scott about a job as a night guard for a popular children's pizzeria and he wasn't sure if he would ever hear back from Scott. He had never had an interview by phone before and he was nervous throughout it. 

He was visiting his sister Karen and her twins when he got the call from Scott telling him that he was hired. He hugged Karen while laughing. "I got the job!" he shouted.

"I'm happy for you but let go I can't breathe!" she giggled as he let go. 

"So..tell me about this job. Where is it?"

"A pizzeria in the next town over. Freddy's or something like that. I'm working nights as a security guard."

"Oh. How is the pay?"

He didn't meet her eyes and he sort of just stood there awkwardly before letting out a long sigh. 

"That good huh? Hey don't worry about it I'm sure they will increase your pay eventually and if not you can always apply at other places during your free time."

Jeremy smiled before he grabbed his coat and began walking towards the front door.  
"Thanks again for dinner sis."

"You are always welcome! Call me if you need anything." she said before she shut the door behind him. 

 

*Monday- 1st night*

 

Jeremy looked at himself in the mirror while in his car. He had recently gotten his naturally unruly dark brown hair trimmed and his face was freshly shaved. He thought that he looked better and that he had a nice hair cut, short but not too short. He also had small lightly colored freckles splashed across his cheeks and nose. "It's showtime." he said softly to himself as he got out of his car and walked towards the main entrance of the pizzeria. 

He was told to come dressed in casual clothes for the first night and that he would be given his uniform then. He had on a red and brown plaid shirt, old worn out blue jeans and brown work boots. 

He knocked on the door a couple of times until an unfamiliar man unlocked the door and allowed him inside. The man had on a uniform and his medium length black hair was tied neatly back behind him in a purple rubber band. This man was tall and slim.

"You must be Jeremy. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Dave." he held his hand out for Jeremy to shake. Jeremy put his hand in his and shook. He found that Dave had a surprisingly strong grip. "Yes it's nice to meet you too Dave. This is an interesting place." Jeremy said as he looked around for a few minutes until his gaze rested on Freddy and his band upon the stage. Jeremy let out a quiet gasp as he felt Dave's hand on his shoulder. Dave let his hand drop down to his side as he walked from behind Jeremy to stand at his side. "I didn't mean to surprise you." He said. Jeremy let out a nervous laugh.

"It's fine. I was just lost in thought. So what do we do exactly?"

"We watch cameras to make sure everything stays in it's place. It's a simple job once you get used to it. Some nights can be more eventful than others."

"Scott mentioned something to me on the phone about the animatronics. He said they roam around at night but there's nothing to worry about."

Dave smirked before walking ahead of Jeremy. He motioned for him to follow.  
"He lied. Now come on I'll show you where we will be most of the night. The main security office."

Jeremy felt a shiver down his spine when he had heard that Scott had lied about the animatronics. What did he lie about? That they roam? That there's nothing to worry about? Jeremy dismissed his worrisome thoughts as he followed behind Dave.

 

After a few hours of monitoring cameras and Dave explaining all of the controls and what his job duties were Jeremy felt a bit bored. He worried that he would be scolded if Dave picked up on it. Dave turned his swivel chair around to face Jeremy and he had a knowing smile on his face. "Jeremy Fitzgerald. How did you come to work at a place like this?"

"I saw an ad in the paper and here I am."

"No don't tell me that reason..I want to know what your real reason is. Why are you here?"

Jeremy reached around to the back of his neck and rubbed it nervously as he spoke. "The real reason? I need the money. I can't lose my apartment. It's been really difficult for me to find a job. What about you?"

"My reason isn't so different from yours. Tell me Jeremy do you have a family of your own? A wife? Kids?"

Jeremy had suddenly became very aware of how close they were sitting to each other. When did Dave move his chair so close to his? Jeremy's knees were almost touching Dave's who was sitting directly in front of him.

"No I don't have either of those things. It's been a couple of years since I've even gone on a date." 

"I'm surprised and I am very delighted to hear that you aren't seeing anyone." In an almost unnaturally smooth and fluid movement Dave leaned over, grabbing a fist full of Jeremy's shirt and then he roughly kissed and bit Jeremy's lips. The brunettes eyes were wide with shock but he didn't move away as he felt Dave kiss him again, softer this time. Jeremy melted into that kiss, returning it with one of his own. He felt Dave's lips twist into a smile upon his own before he pulled away. Dave seemed to be studying Jeremy. It made the brunette anxious. He was about to ask Dave why he kissed him but an alarm of some kind interrupted his thoughts. It was a digital clock, it's glass screen was slightly damaged, a thin crack down the left side of it..6:00am

"I'm leaving first so just wait here until your replacement comes in, it should only be a few minutes"

Dave stood up and as he did he pulled Jeremy up with him by the collar of his shirt. His fingers twisted roughly into the fabric of his shirt underneath his neck. His lips were very close to the shell of the brunettes ear. Dave spoke very softly "I look forward to working with you from now on. I'll see you again tomorrow night."

And then he left Jeremy alone in the security office. He took a deep breath before letting it out. He slumped back into his chair. He realized that he felt surprised and overwhelmed. But most importantly he felt alive.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William is interested in his new work partner more than he probably should be. Jeremy is curious about *Dave* and the animatronics start acting really strange..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things really pick up here! I have to say that this was a really fun chapter to write. I hope you guys enjoy reading this.

Jeremy pulled up to the pizzeria and parked his car. He didn't get out immediately, instead he sat there for a few minutes trying to wrap his mind around what he should say to his work partner after what had happened the night before. This situation was just so new to him. He didn't even know the guy and Jeremy had no way of knowing if that guy genuinely liked him. Jeremy groaned out of frustration, as he grabbed his work issued hat from the backseat which was left for him last night along with the rest of his uniform on a table near the entrance. 

Meanwhile...

William was already in the main security office lounging in his chair, legs kicked up on top of a desk, one of his arms was lazily hanging down by his side and with the other he was finishing a cigarette. He took long inhales and slow exhales, enjoying the burn in the back of his throat from it. He had been thinking a lot since the events of last night. One could say that he had been thinking a bit too much. At this point in time he saw the eager new security guard as a potential pawn. Someone he could manipulate for his own benefit but he also saw a potential downside. He knew that if too early on if Jeremy ever doubted him for any reason at all he could possibly learn too much and that would just be a shame wouldn't it? He would rather not kill him but if it came down to it he would have to save himself. But for some reason he wanted to tell him some truths with the lies. Because he knew he couldn't be completely truthful about himself with him or anyone. 'What reason do I have for wanting to know more about him and for even wanting to be around him? He could prove to be very useful to me. That's the only reason.' He thought to himself in the quiet of his workspace. 

Minutes later Jeremy knocked on the door and after letting him in the two walked to the main security room and took their seats. There was a bit of space between the two that did not escape William's notice. He couldn't help but smirk knowing that he had made Jeremy nervous. William thought that it would be best if he gave Jeremy a false sense of control and decided that he would let him be the first to bring up anything that he wanted to talk about. About 10 minutes went by without either of them talking but William was a patient man so he waited and then finally Jeremy broke the silence between them.

"Dave. Do you like working here? What do you like to do when you aren't at work?"

Dave turned to look at the man sitting from across the room. "I do like working here although I wish the pay was better."  
Jeremy smiled and nodded as he waited for him to go on. "As for what I like to do when I am not here..I like to read and build things. I studied engineering and science before coming to work here." 

Jeremy stared at him in disbelief. "You did? Then what brought you here? You must be really smart to have studied those things."  
William laughed. "I wanted to work in this town and a quiet work environment is very important to me. I sometimes work days but only if they really need me and can't find anyone else and only if it doesn't conflict with anything I already have going on. I prefer how things are during the night shift to that of the day shift."

"It's because of people isn't it? You value time alone and you don't like being around too many people." Jeremy noticed that Dave had shifted in his seat and he thought that maybe he shouldn't have said that and he should have just kept his thoughts to himself but then Dave smiled and tilted his head ever so slightly. His eyes locked on Jeremy's own.  
"I think you're smarter than you believe you are and yes you are right."  
Jeremy returned his smile. "Are we really going to psychoanalyze each other all night?"  
Dave shook his head as he said, "God I hope not. I think that would be a very bad idea."  
They both laughed. 

"Why did you kiss me last night?"  
Jeremy shut his eyes tightly and forced himself to look in the opposite direction. He wanted to hide his own expressions and emotions from Dave. 'At least I said it. At least one of us finally said something about it.' Jeremy thought to himself. A few minutes too long of silence later found Jeremy silently cursing himself, his thoughts and Dave. Especially Dave. 'He wants me to look at him. That asshole. He heard me I know he did.' so Jeremy turned to look at him and he found that Dave had moved to sit right next to him. Close enough to touch. Dave smirked.  
"Your an asshole." Jeremy said. He couldn't help but smile as Dave agreed with him. "What gave me away?" he said.

Jeremy playfully shoved him away. Before Dave could retaliate in any way a loud sound of static erupted from the speakers in the office. "Check the cameras." Dave said, his tone of voice suddenly very serious.

Jeremy cycled through each one not finding anything out of the ordinary until one of the cameras went offline and then very quickly came back online. They could see that one of the animatronics were missing. 

"Stay here. I'll follow it around and make sure that it doesn't break anything." Dave said as he got up to leave a bewildered Jeremy behind. "Wait! Is it okay for you to go alone what if its dangerous what if..."  
Dave laughed, the sound of it filled the small room. "Are you worried about me Jeremy?"  
Jeremy huffed and crossed his arms in response. "They can't harm humans they have programming that won't allow them to do that. Watch the cameras. I'll be back soon." 

Dave left the room and as soon as he did, Jeremy found himself glued to the cameras. He watched as Dave walked up to a large robotic chicken that was wandering around the party room. It's large body kept knocking into chairs but other than that things appeared to be fine. The closer Dave got to the chicken..the static sound came back and it was louder. The camera went off and then came back on. Jeremy's eyes went wide as he saw the chicken standing with his face right up to Dave's own. The chicken was a bit taller then Dave so he had to bend a little so that they were the same height. Jeremy clicked a button that was labeled audio.

"I said move! Get out of my way. Your broken and completely useless aren't you?" it was Dave's voice but it sounded so unlike Dave. His tone of voice was different, cold and dangerous like someone you would not want to be enemies with. The chicken remained where it was was. It's cold metal eyes focused on Dave's and then a chair was hurled from across the room nearly hitting into Dave but he had dogged it. Another animatronic, this time it was a frightening one, a fox with a hook in place of one of its hands. It charged into the room, heading straight for Dave. 

"Shit! What do I do?! Dave! Dave! Can he even hear me?!" he was about to leave the office but then Dave turned to face the cameras and he yelled for him to stay inside of the office. Jeremy could only watch as Dave slid underneath the fox that was rushing towards him. His hat was caught by it's hook but Dave was perfectly fine. Dave laughed and it sent chills down Jeremy's spine. 

Dave distanced himself from the two animatronics who stood beside each other, both of them had turned to face him and they looked furious. 'Wait furious? But they're robots?! Robot's can't feel anger.' Jeremy thought but he just wasn't sure if that were true anymore because these things looked absolutely pissed off. Dave ran off into the main room where the stage was.

"Pur..ple." 

Jeremy heard a low eerie and inhuman voice.  
The static sound changed in pitch a few times and then he heard that same voice call out once more..."Pur...ple."  
Dave had an unreadable expression upon hearing the voice. "Who is that!? No one else is here except for...no no there is no possible way...that it's coming from..." Jeremy thought outloud and he nearly fell out of his chair as he realized he could no longer deny that the voice really was coming from the animatronics. 

Dave had reached into a pocket from inside his uniform jacket. Almost effortlessly he pulled out a very sharp knife that caught the colorful glow from the stage above him. A large rabbit tried to swing at him from the side but Dave was quicker than the rabbit and he twisted his knife into the joints of the arm that threatened to knock his head off. Electricity sparked from the rabbits arm. Distracted now, Dave was able to escape from them. He ran into the security office almost collapsing on top of Jeremy. Who jumped up to lock both of the doors to the small office. Dave got up to check all of the cameras. After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence Jeremy shouted at Dave. "What happened out there?!"

Dave let out a sigh of relief after he had checked all of the cameras several times over. "Must have been a glitch or two in the animatronics. I'll have someone look at them tomorrow. But it's fine now. See?"

Jeremy looked over his shoulder and sure enough everything was just as it was before.

Jeremy all but collapsed back into his chair.  
"A glitch or two." he repeated Dave's words without any emotion.

"What happened was more than just a glitch or two. Those animatronics were angry. Animatronics don't get angry! That should be impossible." Jeremy threw his hands in the air. He was shaking from all of his current anxiety. 

Dave nonchalantly shrugged his shoulders.

Jeremy had had it with this asshole. It was bad enough that neither of them had an explanation for what had just happened moments ago but he was irritated beyond belief that Dave could have died and that he had told him not to come help. 

Without any warning, the brunette yanked Dave's chair from the bottom of it, pulling it closer to his own before initiating a very heated kiss which Dave responded to without any hesitation whatsoever. Dave stood up, never breaking contact as the brunette stayed seated in his chair. Dave had Jeremy pinned to his chair, his arms on either side of him as he continued to kiss him until he was nearly breathless from it. Dave enjoyed the sight of a nearly breathless Jeremy. Who would gasp for air between each kiss. Dave leaned his face downwards to rest at his neck, feeling Jeremy's fingers tangle into his hair, pulling his tied up hair from it's rubber band. Dave bit him hard and then he ran his tounge over the bite and oh how he enjoyed the surprised sounds Jeremy made as he leaned up into him begging him to do it again and the feeling of having his own hair pulled roughly.  
They continued with the rough makeout session until the alarm sounded, informing them of the time. 6:00am

Jeremy groaned in frustration and Dave laughed as he stepped back from him to grab his car keys. "I'm going to get some coffee." Dave said as he waved goodbye and turned to leave but then Jeremy's hand shot out to grab ahold of the others wrist. Jeremy had a fleeting feeling of unease. 'Could he break my wrist?' he thought. 'That's a weird thought! Dave's a good guy what is wrong with me?' Jeremy thought to himself. Dave smirked. 

"Did I forget something?" 

"Yeah I think you did" Jeremy asked with a surprising amount of confidence. "You forgot me."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a rough night on the job Jeremy rides with Dave to his house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter. NSFW. Please if you enjoyed reading let me know by leaving kudos/comments.

Dave smirked in response and then he grabbed ahold of Jeremy's hand. With his other hand free he pressed one of the buttons to unlock the doors of the small security office. They moved cautiously towards the exit. Neither of them dared to speak or make a sound until they were safely to the entrance of the pizzeria. Jeremy flicked the light switch near the door before letting in the day shift that stood outside. 

Once out of the building Jeremy turned towards Dave and very quietly he asked him if it were okay to leave without saying a word about what had happened. Dave nodded as he motioned for the brunette to follow him to his car. 

Dave opened the passenger side door for Jeremy. 

"Your car is purple." Jeremy said and upon noticing Dave's blank stare he then added,  
"I like it it's nice! At least it isn't all beat up to hell and back like mine."

"Jeremy I think that it would be best for us if what happened with the animatronics during our shift should stay between us..at least for now." 

"Alright..."

"There is plenty of time before we have to go back in so I will be able to easily make the necessary phone calls to make sure that they will be looked at in order to prevent any future mishaps. But I'm sure that things will be fine during the day. There's nothing to worry about."

Jeremy had many questions that he wanted to ask Dave about the animatronics but instead of asking those questions he decided to ask about something that wasn't work related.

"Are you tired from tonight? I can hardly keep my eyes open but coffee still sounds good. Where are we going?"

"My place. I figured we could get some shut eye and then I'll make us a pot of coffee when we wake up. How does that sound?"

Dave smiled and the brunette felt his face flush. "Perfect. That sounds perfect."

 

Jeremy was too tired to be polite and take an interest in Dave's house. Which as far as he could tell was really nice and much bigger than his own cramped apartment was.  
He stumbled behind Dave until they reached his bedroom and he collapsed on top of the bed. Smiling at the feel of soft and warm bedsheets on his skin. 

The bed dipped beside Jeremy and his eyes snapped open. Suddenly more aware of what was going on. "I'm...." he started but then a shirtless Dave shushed him by putting his index finger to his lips. He laughed, it was gentle and calming. 'I just met him' Jeremy kept trying to tell himself. "I'm glad that you are here with me." Dave said and Jeremy flushed a bright tomato red. "So am I. But I'm not sure what this is." 

"Hmm? What do you mean?"

"This..You. Me. Us. What is it?"

"It's called a relationship Jeremy."

Dave leaned forward to press a kiss on the brunette's forehead. 

There was something inside Jeremy that kept telling him that all of this was too good to be true but he was too sleep deprived and too blissful at the moment to listen to his voice of reason. So he decided to throw caution to the wind as he wrapped his arms around Dave's neck, fingers tangling into his dark locks as he kissed him passionately. Dave hummed low in approval as Jeremy deepened the kiss.

Dave, tired as he was, decided he wanted to take a break from gentle and he wanted desperately to hear more of those sounds that Jeremy was making back when they were in the office so he pulled back on what little hair of the brunette's that Dave could get ahold of, forcing his chin up and he leaned in to bite and bruise starting on the side of Jeremy's neck, at a tortuously slow pace he made his way to the brunette's chest. 

Jeremy's pupil's were blown wide and his breathing was heavy by the time that Dave had straddled him. Dave smirked at the sight below him. "Your so beautiful like this." Dave whispered into Jeremy's ear as he grinded down onto him. Jeremy arched up into it as far as he possibly could. He needed more friction but Dave wasn't going to go easy on him. He was pretty sure that he was going to make him suffer first. 

Dave let out a laugh that chilled him to the core as he felt his warm hands wrap around his throat. He held on with a firm and carefully calculated grip. Jeremy's jeans were much tighter than they had been previously. He remembered that there was much that he didn't know about Dave and that if he wanted to he could kill him right now. As if reading his thoughts Dave shook his head before he let go. As Jeremy's breathing returned to somewhat normal, he peppered his face in kisses. 

"Please." Jeremy moaned as he pulled and tugged on to Dave's loose raven locks. Dave smirked. "Please what?"  
Dave moved himself so that he could tug Jeremy's pants off and then he undid his own. He brought two of his fingers to Jeremy's lips and told him to suck. He shuddered as the brunette sucked on them, trying to go slow enough knowing that it would please Dave if he didn't rush it. Dave pinched one of Jeremy's nipples making him yelp in surprise and pain before he took a finger and gently began circling his hole with it. Adding a little pressure but not enough to go in.

"Tell me what you need Jeremy." 

Jeremy moaned. His eyes shut tightly and his hands dug into the bedsheets, twisting them. "You. I need you. Need you to.."

Dave laughed as he slipped both fingers into his hole. He slid them in and out a few times before he kissed him full on the mouth, biting his lip hard enough to bleed. Jeremy moaned between kisses.

"I know what you need but I want to hear you say it." Dave removed his fingers completely. 

"F-fuck me..! I can't..can't wait...fuck..." Jeremy whined and moaned as Dave pushed himself into him. Tears welled up in his eyes and Dave wiped them away with the back of his hand gently before pistioning himself into the Brunette. Dave wrapped his hand around Jeremy as he felt himself about to come completely undone, he pumped him a couple of times before he spilled onto him and then Dave followed soon after. 

Dave collapsed onto Jeremy's chest, spent and in much need of rest. Jeremy wrapped his arms around him, holding him close. Dave listened to the sounds of the brunette's heart beat. "I like you Dave but if this was a one time thing please be honest with me and tell me now."

Dave looked up to Find Jeremy looking intensely into his face. They locked eyes and with a warm smile, Dave pressed a kiss to the side of his bloodied lip. "A one time thing? Oh no. That would be impossible trust me I like you far too much."


End file.
